<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone on Christmas Day by MadamSilverWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284936">Alone on Christmas Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings'>MadamSilverWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A whole bunch of christmas tags and nothing else I'm gonna go have mulled wine, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Dancing and Singing, Other, performing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Vanessa performs at The Avengers Christmas Party for all the superhero teams on Earth.</p><p>Every year, since she married Namor, he never goes.</p><p>It's going to take a Christmas Miracle, or a Star-Spangled Christmas Angel Ex-boyfriend, to get her out of her Grinchy bah humbug mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namor the Sub-Mariner/Original Female Character of Color, past Steve Rogers/Original Female Character of Color</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone on Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a special holiday treat, you get some choice Christmas songs to listen to.</p><p>Merry Christmas to all</p><p>And God Bless us, Everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual Avengers Christmas party was underway as every hero ever gathered at Stark Tower to indulge in this past year’s adventures, catch up talks, and socialize and revel in good tidings. Food, drinks, games, stories, and later in the night music and dancing provided by Vanessa. Why not? She is a singer and Avenger. But right now the spirit was not with her.</p><p>Since she married Namor The Sub-Mariner, they had made agreements as to personal and family time. Together they ascend for the twins and Castor’s birthdays for 2-3 weeks, UN meetings, and Vanessa spent the whole last 3 months of the year with her family without Namor.</p><p>Namor had expressed many countless occasions that he didn’t like Christmas and Vanessa understood this.</p><p>Oh, who are we kidding! She was alone at a party, her husband wasn’t with her, and she was going to sing without him here. She wanted her husband there with her. She had all her friends and kids, but not Namor. She understood it wasn’t a holiday he celebrated, but still, she wishes he was here, if not for anything, then for her. So she had a glass of champagne and leaned against a wall and stared at the party. Trying hard not to show disappointment.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” she recognized that voice, and for the first in what felt like forever, she didn’t dread hearing it again. She faked a smile and turned to Steve Rogers. “I got time Steve. At least let me finish my drink.” “Pretty sure it’s warm now.” Vanessa pressed her lips together. She knows that he knows her habits and moods. She remained silent. “You look nice by the way. But then again, you were one to outshine anyone during a party.” She looked at him, <em>Get to the point, we both know</em>. Not beating around the bush Steve could tell when Vanessa was unhappy and upset. “We both know he doesn’t celebrate Christmas. You knew what you signed up for when you married him. I know you love him and never asked for any complications and compromises. But the best thing to remember is that he loves you at the end of the day. And you go back to him after missing him for so long.” Steve completed his speech, or was it regret? Either way, it was a pathos and logos persuasion and Vanessa understood.</p><p>She sighed. “I just wanted him to be with me, if not for Christmas and then just to hear me sing.” Steve hugged Vanessa. “Thanks, Steve.” “Hey now don’t cry. You always do great. The kids are happy that you're here. And you'll feel better when you sing your heart out. I know it.” </p><p>Vanessa vanished to get dressed. She showed Steve her performing dress for this year. A Christmas colored 40's style dress with her hair up and black ankle strap heels. He smiled. "You look perfect. Go knock 'em dead." "I always do." She hugged him. "Thanks, Steve."</p><p>The show started with James, Sarah Aaliyah, and Castor singing <a href="https://youtu.be/_KCb3IG60pU">A Charlie Brown Hark The Herald Angels Sing</a>. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our mother Vanessa Bonner." Vanessa started with Ariana Grande's <a href="https://youtu.be/2TEAh5SHZGs">Santa Tell Me</a>. After a couple of duets with Johnny Storm, the kids join in with Castor singing to the song about <a href="https://youtu.be/U5resSXzMiI">his mommy kissing Santa Claus</a>.</p><p>Vanessa was about to sing her favorite Christmas song, Kelly Clarkson's <a href="https://youtu.be/YfF10ow4YEo">Underneath the Tree</a>. Something about the lyrics made her happy despite their meaning ringing more truer than ever this year.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>You're here, where you should be, snow is falling as the carolers sing, it just wasn’t the same alone on Christmas Day.</em> </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She watched as everyone danced and jammed to the pop Christmas song. She turns back to see her kids act as backup singers and dancers. Seeing her eldest son James, makes her think of Steve. She remembers, back when they were together, he would have the best view and just smile being proud of his love. Now, he would be behind everyone and offer a sad smirk. Maybe forlorn about the old days, but instead she saw he was giving her an honest to God smile. But that smile told Vanessa, <em>he was up to something.</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong> I was lost before you Christmas was cold and grey Another holiday alone to celebrate </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The elevator dings and entered into the joyous room was someone Vanessa never expected. "Namor." She said into the mic. He looked at her and smiled. He was wearing a black suit, an open white shirt, and no tie. He just smiled at his wife as he opened his arms to her.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>But then one day everything changed, You're all I need Underneath the tree, Yeah.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She leaped off the stage and ran into his arms and he swung her around. "Merry Christmas, my love." He tells her and she cups his face to kiss him as <a href="https://youtu.be/fRyhqobl0sk">All I want for Christmas is You</a> plays.</p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/1Jp3XIqTR2w">Nat King Cole</a> plays on the stereo as the party quiets down. Namor holds Vanessa in his arms and she rests her head in the crook of his shoulder as they slow danced. “You sang beautifully, my love.” She thanked him and then asked, “What made you decide to come?” He confessed, "In all honesty, I was lonely. For three months, every year. I was unable to celebrate your birthday, greet your mother and grandmother, or hear you sing. I even missed James, Aaliyah, and Castor on that blessed morning surface children have waited long for all year. I…" Namor is still trying to get used to revealing his feelings, but with his wife, he could and it was easy with her. </p><p>"Wanna try it out next year?" He smiled and nudged his nose against hers. "So long as you keep by my side." She hugged him and he returned this affection. She looked up and blushed. "Beloved, are you familiar with mistletoe?" "Not really. Why?" "During Christmas, if you wander underneath it, you kiss whoever is under with you.” He looks up at the plant and then looks lovingly down into the eyes of his wife. “May I kiss you?” He asked. “You most certainly may.” </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow But I'ma be under the mistletoe.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Best. Christmas. Ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't include a video link to Justin Bieber bc I'm fucking sick of that little shit!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>